For The Love Of A Daughter
by ThaliaGrace318
Summary: Marcus Kane sent his daughter Emily to the ground as one of The 100. After the 100 finally make contact with the Ark and tell them that the Earth is survivable, how does he feel about sending his child away? How does she feel about the father who sent her to die?
1. The Remorse of Marcus Kane

**Contents Under Pressure**

POV: Marcus Kane

Marcus Kane was in the congregation room, the gathering place for religious services and where the Eden tree was kept, resting in its pot on a table at the front of the room. Those who were part of the congregation gave a small portion of their water allotment to the tree every day to keep it alive. Marcus' mother, Vera Kane, had led the congregation for his entire life; he had been the tender of the tree when he was a child, tasked with caring for it each day. But he hadn't attended a service in years. Emily had tended to the tree as well, and she'd attended congregation services and assisted her grandmother, up until she was confined.

Marcus remembered when Emily had been about five or six – she wore her hair in two braids instead of one back then – she'd been giving water to the tree and he was standing beside her. She'd looked up at him, wearing her simple cross necklace and smiling sweetly and asked when they would be able to go to Earth. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen that sweet smile. Well, she was on Earth now. His little girl was still alive on Earth.

Marcus thought of his daughter as he dripped water from a dropper onto the roots of the Eden tree. A tear dripped from his eye as well; it had been so long.

"It's healing isn't it," Vera said behind him. "You haven't done that in years."

He didn't notice when she came in – he thought he was alone – but he was glad that she was there now.

"I don't know who I am anymore," said Marcus, his voice breaking.

Vera came up beside him and put a hand on his arm, "You are my son."

"I sent my daughter down there." He choked back a sob. "And then I...I gave up on her," said Marcus, thinking that nothing would ever make that right, that he'd let his daughter go.

"Emily is a strong girl, a survivor," Vera reassured him. "She will be alright."

Marcus turned to Vera feeling lost. "I've done so many terrible things."

"God will forgive you Marcus," said Vera, framing his face with her hands. "The question is, will you be able to forgive yourself?"

Marcus didn't have an answer for her. Vera put her arms around him and he embraced her; right now, he was just a son who needed the comfort of his mother.

Cece came into the room and saw Marcus and Vera. It was comforting to see them together; he'd been distant from her for so long. Marcus pulled away from Vera when he saw Cece coming over to him. At first he was afraid that her eyes would hold the same condemnation that he had seen in so many others today, but there was no anger or judgment. She came over to him and put her arms around him, and he held onto her. He hadn't realized how much he'd been missing this, being close to people, his family.

"We'll get her back," said Marcus. Emily, when she spoke over the radio, she was angry; she didn't want to speak to him, and he didn't blame her. But at that moment, he promised himself and Cece that he would get their daughter back. He would let Emily know how sorry he was and he would make things better. After all, family was everything.

XXXXX

.

.

**Author's notes:** This is a scene from 1x07 Contents Under Pressure. I wrote this because I wondered what it would be like if Marcus Kane had a daughter among The 100. Emily Kane is featured in my story "The 100 Arrival Day", which tells the story of what happens on The 100's first day on the ground with a few new characters.

If you want to know what happens with Emily Kane on the ground, read my story "The 100 Arrival Day".

For those who do not know, the character Cece is the woman who Marcus Kane seems to be in a romantic relationship with in the pilot episode, though she is not seen in the rest of the series. I wrote her as Kane's wife and Emily's mother.

If you want to hear more about Marcus, Cece and Emily Kane or their family, please leave a comment or review and let me know what you want and what you think.


	2. Emily Kane on Arrival Day

**For The Love of a Daughter**

**.**

**Author's notes:** These are outtakes from my story "The 100 Arrival Day". Just giving a little insight on Emily Kane's opinion of her father

.

.

**Arrival Day**

POV: Emily Kane

Emily was still carrying the long wrapped package and Annabeth got curious enough to ask, "What is that, anyway?"

Emily paused, and then turned back to the others and unwrapped the pack to reveal a long slightly curved sword in a black sheath. Clarke recognized it as the katana that Emily used in martial arts exhibitions on the Ark. Few people were allowed to handle those kinds of weapons, which were just for show on the Ark and were very carefully preserved and stored.

"Wow" said Jasper.

"Cool" said Monty.

"Do you know how to use that?" asked Annabeth.

In response, Emily unsheathed the sword and turned towards a tree with low hanging branches. Holding the sword with both hands, she made three slicing motions that were almost too quick to follow. As she re-sheathed the sword, the branch of the tree fell, sliced cleanly into three pieces.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side," Finn commented while Monty and Jasper gaped.

"Where did you get that?" Clarke asked. Weapons like swords were never allowed out of the training area, so how did one end up down here with them.

"In the third level of the drop ship, hidden," Emily said. "My mother put it there for me. Just before they put us on the drop ship she came and told me. In case I needed it."

"Wow," said Octavia snarkily. "The privileges of being one of the privileged; Mommy and Daddy give you whatever you need."

Emily turned to Octavia smirking. "Yes, my life was very privileged. I was a high class _princess_ who got almost everything I wanted," she said sardonically. "As long as I behaved and did what I was told, sat still, didn't speak unless spoken to. Didn't _think_," Her voice got colder as she continued. "The first time I tried to voice an opinion that was different from what my father wanted, I got put in a cell. He would have my mother floated if he knew that she took this and gave it to me."

That gave Octavia pause. "He would do that to his own wife?"

"Why not?" This time Emily's smirk had a harsh edge to it. "He was going to do it to his own_ daughter_," she said bitterly. Emily turned, slinging the strap on the sword sheath over her shoulder and walked ahead with Clarke. The rest of the group followed.

"Maybe you don't want to antagonize the sword wielding samurai," Annabeth suggested to Octavia.

"Ninja, actually," Emily said ahead of them – she also had pretty good hearing.

Ahead of the others, Clarke whispered to Emily, "I thought you were arrested for starting a riot in the rec center."

"Two of my best friends were in prison waiting to be executed, by my father," Emily said, deadpan. "That was my way of voicing an opinion." The two friends looked at each other, and then smiled, some of the tension leaving for the moment. If they both ended up getting dropped into a strange new world, well at least they had each other.

.

.

POV: Emily Kane

"They're gonna kill more people aren't they?" Jasper asked worriedly. Clarke didn't answer, which was answer enough.

"Good," said Octavia, "After what they did to me I say float 'em all." She and Annabeth walked on ahead of the group.

Finn put his hand on Clarke's arm. "We have to warn them," he said.

"That's what my father said," said Clarke.

_And look where that got him_, Emily thought sadly. She stayed quiet through Clark's explanation. She knew it hurt Clarke to talk about her father, or Wells for that matter. It was all old news to her anyway, and though she knew a slightly different version of the story, she did not want to be in the middle of it. Emily walked on ahead of Clarke and Finn and heard Annabeth and Octavia talking.

"You don't really mean that," Annabeth said to Octavia – a fact, not a question.

"You think I don't?" Octavia said defensively.

"I _know_ you don't," said Emily coming up to them. "With the way you grew up you have plenty of reasons to be a total bitch – whereas for me it's just my natural setting," All three of them cracked a smile at that, "-But you wouldn't really want people to die." Emily looked Octavia in the eye, "You're angry, but you're not cold. Trust me, I've seen people who are, and you're not."

"You're talking about your father?" Octavia asked, curious despite herself.

"My father is a cold hearted bastard with a God complex, who thinks he's the man who's going to save the human race," Emily said with contempt. She walked on saying, "Clarke's dad was more of a father to me than he ever was. He can go float himself for all I care."

"Wow," Annabeth said quietly to Octavia. "And I thought that you and I had issues."

.

.

POV: Emily Kane

After the incident at the river the group retreated back into the shelter of the trees to settle down for the night. They would find a way to get across the river in the morning. They found a patch of soft, thick moss to sleep in for the night and they fell asleep quickly after a long exhausting day. Clarke was lying on her back using her pack as a pillow when something roused her from sleep. She opened her eyes and was confused by the soft glowing light around her. As she sat up her mouth dropped open in wonder. The forest around them looked like it was glowing! Bluish-green light was coming from the bushes, the moss growing on the tree bark, even the moss and grass that they were lying in.

Clarke looked around at the others. Monty had his head resting on a tree root; Jasper was leaning against the trunk of a tree with Octavia beside him, her head on his shoulder; Annabeth was curled up on her side looking peaceful; Emily was right beside Clarke, stretched out on her side with her sword resting loosely in her hands.

Clarke smiled; they were all still fast asleep. She put her hand on Emily's shoulder and shook her gently. "Em, wake up. You have to see this. It's so beautiful," she said softly.

Emily's grip tightened on her sword. "Is it something that's trying to kill us?" she asked without opening her eyes.

"No."

"Then let me sleep," Emily said, relaxing again.

Clarke looked around again and noticed that Finn was missing. She shook Emily's shoulder again, "Hey, have you seen Finn?"

"Eyes are closed…" Emily said tiredly, "Can't see anyone."

Clarke let her go back to sleep and got up to look for Finn herself.

Emily didn't fall back to sleep after Clarke woke her, she lay with her eyes closed for several minutes hopping to drift off again. When that didn't seem likely she rolled onto her back and opened her eyes. She saw the glowing above and around her – Clarke was right, it was beautiful – but her thoughts of home overrode her curiosity of this new world. She stared up at the patch of sky that she could see through the treetops. It was strange to see the moon from so far away, so small and featureless, like waking up to find that someone's face had been erased. Up there on the Ark her mother was probably monitoring what was happening to them on Earth through the wristbands, along with Clarke's mom. Emily traced her fingers over the wristband she wore. She was grateful for it for her mother's sake, so that she would know that Emily was OK. Emily had never questioned that her mother loved her – even if her mother never could stand up to her father – and she didn't doubt that her mother was worried sick. But Callie Kane would hold it together, like always.

Her father on the other hand… Emily went from tracing the wristband to tracing the cross on her necklace, a gift from her grandmother (her father's mother), the religious leader on the Ark. Emily wasn't sure if her father had stopped loving her…or had just decided that everything else was more important. Emily knew the laws on the Ark, had grown up memorizing them, and she knew what she was doing when she broke the law. Maybe she'd been shortsighted, acting in anger, not thinking clearly; maybe she was a little bit crazy like Glass had jokingly said before. But she had just wanted her father to take notice of her. To really see _her_, not just the perfect daughter, the puppet that he'd tried to make of her. And some part of her – a naïve, childish part – had hoped that her father would at least try to protect her, to save her. He could have…but no.

The people who had sent the prisoners down to Earth had no real convictions that they would survive, Marcus Kane least of all. And he sent her down here anyway. Her father cared about the _idea_ of people, of saving mankind; he just didn't give a damn about individuals, the people who were right there in front of him, his own family. _He probably gave us all up for dead the minute the first wristband signals went out from those boys who died in the crash_, Emily thought, angrily wiping away a few tears that had come to her eyes. She hadn't cried over her father brushing her aside since she was twelve and she wasn't going to start now.

Hearing something approaching, Emily reflexively reached for her sword, but it was only Clarke and Finn coming back. Emily closed her eyes pretending to sleep - she didn't want to talk. She heard them settle down, and after a while started to drift back to sleep herself. Her last thought was that at least the stars look the same form Earth as they did from the Ark.

.

POV: Callie Kane

Cece opened the door to her living quarters and found Marcus having a drink and listening to classical music. Seeing him acting so casually while she felt as though her world was coming apart around her only fueled her anger.

"Are you out of you mind?!" she said. "You can't kill everyone who disagrees with you!"

"I know you all think I'm the bad guy," Marcus said, setting down his drink. "But I am the only one with the vision to save us. Who's willing to do whatever it takes!"

At the moment Cece couldn't care less about his 'vision'. "She's my best friend!"

"What do you want me to say, 'I'm sorry'?" he said stepping forward to meet her in the middle of the room. "I'm not; friendship is a luxury we can't afford. And if I have to take us down to a cosmic Adam and Eve, I will do it."

"Please, show mercy," Cece pleaded, "If not for Abby then for _me_."

"We can't afford mercy either," Marcus said gently. He reached forward to wipe a tear from her cheek, but she turned away from him and walked out.

Cece kept on walking, not thinking about where she was going, until she came to an observation deck, a wide corridor with huge windows taking up most of one wall that was used for viewing events such as comets and moon raises. It was deserted at this time, and right now it offered a view of the Earth. Her baby girl was down there; Abby was in a cell waiting to be executed. And there was nothing she could do for either of them. Remembering the remorseless look in Marcus' eyes, Cece let her tears fall silently wondering when the man she loved had become this, and how Emily had seen it when she hadn't.

.

.

.

**Author's notes:** Set when the scouting party led by Clarke is on their way to Mount. Weather and stop to sleep for the night in the glowing forest. These are out takes from my story "The 100 Arrival Day". Read the whole story to know more.

More to follow about the Kane family.


	3. Confessions of a Daughter

**What would Emily Kane say to her father when she sees him again?**

**.**

_I never feared death or dying_

_I only feared never trying_

_I am whatever I am_

_Only God can judge me now_

- We Own It by Wiz Kalifa

**.**

"You want to know why I don't want to be around you. Why I can't stand to look at you. It's because I'm afraid of you. Since we came to the ground I haven't been afraid of anything. Delinquents, Grounders, Reapers, Mountain Men...Those are things that I could fight against. If I died then I would die fighting; if my friends dies, then I would know that I did everything I could to protect them. But there was nothing I could do to protect them from you! You would have killed them, without hesitating.

You want to be my father now. Where were you when I actually needed one?! I was your daughter, but as soon as I stopped pretending to be the perfect little girl you wanted, I became just another problem for you to solve. And so you exiled me from our home, sent me here to die. How long did it take you to give me up for dead?

Clarke's dad was more of a father to me than you were, and you killed him…and you would have killed Clarke too. _My friend_! You killed Jake Griffin because he tried to be a decent man. If you were half the man that he was or the leader you claim to be…if you'd had just a little bit of faith in your people and told them the truth, my friends would still be here. But now Wells is dead, Glass is trapped inside that mountain with those parasites, and Clarke…

You know, after we made contact with the Ark and I knew that you would be coming down, I had a bag packed, with clothes, weapons, a blanket, food rations that I saved. I was ready to leave as soon as we saw the first drop ship come down. I would rather have taken my chances out on my own than go back to how things were. And then we saw the Exodus ship crash. Clarke, for all the anger that she had towards Abby, she was devastated. But me…I didn't feel a thing. I learned that from watching you, how not to feel… how not to give a damn.

You say things are different now. So what? You throw away a bunch of kids that were not worth saving, kill three hundred and twenty people on the Ark. And then you had an attack of conscience, and traded in your God complex for a martyr complex. You think "I'm sorry" makes things better?

Never once in my life have I seen you show remorse for anything. I have always understood what you did, that you were doing your job. That you always thought that it was for the good of the Ark. But what I never understood was how you could do these things, and then feel nothing. Just…not care. How you could condemn a friend, and then just go on with your day with the smug, superior look on your face like it didn't matter. What kind of man is that?

You were the only thing that I have ever been afraid of. And I hated you for making me feel that way. I am not afraid anymore. Now…I just don't care. I don't need you. I don't want you. You are not my Chancellor. And you're _barley _my father. I never wished that you were dead. But I much preferred it when you were alive somewhere far away from me!"

.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong> This would take place somewhere in last night's episode (2x09 Remember Me) perhaps while they are locked up in the grounder village Tandc. She had been avoiding him and ignoring his attempts to reach out until now, and after the years of pent up emotions are finally out in the open, perhaps father and daughter can finally clear the air and start to rebuild their relationship from scratch.


	4. Emily Rallying The Troops

**Emily Kane Rallying the Troops**

In the promo for this week's episode of the 100 Clarke and Lexa are away from camp dealing with another issue, and Kane is left to welcome the grounders into Camp Jaha…Doesn't look like it goes well. He tries to get everyone to work together, but when things start to blow up, Emily steps up to rally the troops.

(Please note: this is not how I would write it into an actual story; these are just thoughts that came to me last night after I watched the Producer's Preview for the new episode, so I wrote them down)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

All of you SHUT IT!

Everyone here has a reason to hate each other, we've all lost much. This war between our people started because we knew nothing of each other. Now is the time to learn. Our common enemy is out there and they are very powerful. They will come for us. Grounders, Sky People, they don't care. Anyone who lives on the ground now under the shadow of Mount Weather is a target for them. They will keep coming to take our families, our friends, our children. The people that we are supposed to protect!

Fighting each other now only helps the Mountain Men. They stay hidden inside their underground fortress and think that they are invincible, that we can't get to them. That we're too busy killing each other to try. They think that they're better than all of us. They think the same things that we think of each other; that Sky People are weak and Grounders are savages. Are we going to prove them right?!

Grounders say that "blood must have blood"; how much blood have the Mountain Men taken? Their acid fog has killed people on both sides, people who died in agony. They crashed our Exodus ship killing hundreds of our own. They have been taking people from your Clan for years. And I've seen what they do with them. We've seen how they warp men, destroy their minds, turn them into something inhuman so that they don't even recognize the people they used to know. And the only mercy you can give them is death. I've seen what they do inside that mountain. They put people in cages like animals and drain their blood over and over until they're too weak to move, or even speak. Even then, the Mountain Men don't give them the mercy of a quick death. No, they dump them into the mines still alive as food for the Reapers. I saw it happen...I heard a man scream as he was torn apart. That is what happens to your people in Mount Weather.

That is what would have happened to Anya. Anya was my enemy; she tried to kill me, I tried to kill her. But we both had to help each other to get out of that place. She was my enemy and I hated her, but she was also a leader and a warrior that I could respect. I was with her when she died trying to bring a message back to your Commander, to tell you what the Mountain Men are doing to all of us. I gave her my word that we would find a way to go back to Mount Weather to get our people out. All of our people! And I am not a liar.

You want to kill each other, fine. But save it for later. Right now we face a bigger threat than each other; we cannot afford to let blind rage weaken us. We are fighting the same war and taking down Mount Weather is going to take all of us! So first we prepare for battle. We learn what skills we can from each other so that we're ready for what comes next. And we take their fortress, and we take our people back. We tear a hole in that mountain and let the radiation kill those parasites.

They are not made to survive on the ground. _We_ are! And we will show them that! So if you're scared, suck it up. If you're angry, get over it, put it aside. We've got bigger problems. If you lost someone...then their fight is over. Ours is just beginning. The dead are gone. The living are hungry.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes<strong>: Let it be noted that I am posting this before I actually see what happens in the new episode, 2x10 Survival Of The Fittest, so I do not really know if it would actually fit into the show.

This would be Emily Kane stepping up as a leader while Clarke is away. The way I picture the character Emily Kane, she would not really have an interest in being a leader when The 100 first come to the ground. She would be adverse to leadership because of spending her whole life watching how the council and her father led. Instead she would be Clarke's best friend, second-in command, and bodyguard (she knows how to fight very well). Someone who is there when her friends need her, but outside of that is best left alone. So her stepping up would be kind of unexpected...but also not really.

If some of this sounds like what Clarke went through, it's because in my mind Emily would have been with Clarke for most of it.

If you have any questions about the character or want to know more leave a review and let me know.


	5. Character Profile

Character Profile: Emily Michiko Kane

_"__First you take care of the people you love…then you worry about the big picture."_

.

Title/Alias/Nickname: Warrior Princess

Age: 17 (almost 18)

Family: Callie "Cece" Kane (mother)

Marcus Kane (father)

Vera Kane (paternal grandmother)

.

Physical Description:

Emily is a beautiful, striking young woman of Asian descent. She is slender with a toned, fit build. Her eyes are dark brown and she has straight black hair that falls past her waist and is usually worn in a single French braid (two braids when she was younger). It has been said that she looks like a younger version of her mother; aside from the colour of her eyes she does not bear much resemblance to her father. She wears a simple metal cross on a necklace given to her by her grandmother.

.

Occupation: Officer-in-training (on the Ark)

Combat Instructor (on the ground)

Weapon of Choice: Katana

Throwing Knives

.

Personality:

Emily is a very physical person with a strong, direct personality and is very opinionated; she is a confident and self-assured young woman who possesses a dry, sarcastic wit. Bold and unafraid to venture into unknown territory, Emily is fiercely independent, but beneath her tough exterior she possesses strong, unwavering loyalty to her friends, Clarke Griffin and Iris Glass, who she sees as her family, and is very protective of them as she has been trained to fight and use weapons and they haven't. She is very guarded against those who are not her friends and has a hard time letting people get close to her.

Because of her father's position on the Ark as Vice Chancellor, Emily has always had to be very restricted in her actions and behaviors, having to take into account how others perceive her. Despite having a normal father/daughter relationship during her early childhood, the emotional distance and perpetual absence of her father as he became more and more devoted to his work drove Emily to become very emotionally restrained. Always having to behave in a manner that her father would approved of, Emily trained herself to contain her feelings, often presenting an emotionless mask that does not show anything of her thought or feelings. She often displays a detached or disconnected persona, keeping herself distant from those around her. She harbours deep resentment that people do not really see _her_, they see the Vice Chancellor's daughter; she is very guarded against any relationships, one reason being that she believes that the people around her are either afraid of angering her father or want to get in good with her father. Emily has many walls to protect herself from being caught emotionally off guard.

The minute she sets foot on Earth her defiant nature and independence come to the forefront. She gives off a mature condescending exterior. Although she is still very emotionally restrained, and calm even in desperate situations, Emily has a hot & cold personality. She can be cool headed in one moment, but then forceful and passionate in the next. She now is very uninhibited, taking on a 'don't care' outlook to other people's opinions, speaking her mind without filter, regardless of whether or not it is insensitive or offensive, and acting on impulse, with very little restraint, often with hostility – she does not like to be restrained in any way. It has been commented that she has a lack of tact and people skills when in fact she is very aware of the effect of her words and actions and just doesn't care, outwardly maintaining a cold and dismissive opinion.

Emily is seemingly very casual in most situations, is often ready with a sarcastic comment, and likes to have the last word. Emily has a short temper that she usually keeps under control, but is easily angered when people comment on her personal life, particularly about her father. Her anger at times can be unpredictable and her offensive battle style means that she is always quick to initiate or rise to a challenge, and is similarly quick witted and decisive, especially in heated situations. Despite her anger issues she has remarkable control of herself, seemingly always able to react to any situation at a moment's notice, never losing her composure. She would not restrain herself from hurting or killing someone if the need arises, especially if it is to protect her friends. She is willing to risk her life for her friends even if she does not expect to survive herself, showing a slight disregard for her own self-preservation. She is known to have a dangerous streak about her, showing a dark, wrathful side to her as well that extends to the point where she might be afraid of her own anger.

.

History:

On The Ark: Emily was raised by her mother and father on Go-Si (Government and Science) Station, the key command and operating section of the Ark. Because of her family's position on the Ark (Her father a counselor and her mother an officer) she grew up in a more privileged upbringing than most people. Emily spent most of her childhood in the company of her best friends, Clarke Griffin and Wells Jaha, and later Iris Glass. Emily assisted her grandmother, the Ark's religious leader, in congregation services on the Ark valuing their Earth-centric belief that mankind belonged on the ground. She excelled in school work and also trained in combat and weaponry. At some point Emily began training to be an officer, like her mother, though this was more out of requirement than choice.

After her friends were arrested Emily's resentment and anger towards her father, and authority in general, grew. Her hate stemmed from the fear that she could do nothing to protect her friends in this situation. Losing her friends who she sees as family gave her an intense anger and grief that led to a lack of regard for herself; she broke the law knowing that she would be arrested, because she wanted to see what her father would do, if he would try to help her, how far his love extended.

On The Ground: In the divide over who is the leader of the 100, Emily takes no side. As the rivalry between Thalia and Bellamy spreads through camp she finds it more entertaining than troublesome. Emily faces challenges such as an inner conflict over her father, her inability to reconcile her perceived belief about him and the remorse that he later shows. She has to deal with the people who resent her for being the daughter of one of the people who had them locked up. She is also disturbed by her own seeming lack of regard for others after realizing that when her friend was threatened she could have killed someone without remorse; throughout the war she grows particularly brutal and remorseless in combat.

Prison Record: Civil Disobedience/Public Disruption – it is rumored that Emily was arrested for starting a riot in the recreation center. This is not yet confirmed. She was in the Skybox for ten months before The 100 were sent to Earth.

.

Skills & Strengths:

She is adept at understanding people and their emotions; she can empathize with others even though she does not generally sympathize with them.

Emily is skilled in deception; she can lie with a straight face, showing no physical reaction. She is also adept at detecting lies from others.

Emily is a skilled unarmed hand-to-hand fighter; she is quite fast and agile with sharp reflexes and despite her slender frame, she is deceptively strong. She can be precise in her attacks taking out her opponent without inflicting any serious damage. Her resilience is considerably high and she has keen instincts under pressure, demonstrating capable tactical and escape/evasive skills. Emily is in peek physical condition for a girl of her age, height and weight and demonstrates the ability to move, dodge and react to dangers with impressive speed and reflexes. Her physicality and skill set are virtually unmatched by any of her own people and are advanced enough for her to fight and kill trained warriors in combat.

Emily is proficient in various weapons, her primary weapon on the ground being her sword. She also carries a selection of knives attached to the inside of her jacket and hidden seams that she made in her clothes. The weapons give her a big advantage because of her skill with knives. She can both throw them accurately and use them in close combat. She also shows some skill with hidden weaponry.

She is proficient in the use of firearms. She was taught by her father to use various types of firearms from a young age.

Emily is an effective teacher, able to spot other's strengths and weaknesses, as she begins training others in camp in combat and weaponry.

Emily has above average intelligence; she placed first in her classes in school and officer training

Emily can be an eloquent public speaker, and is good at getting people riled up.

Emily is multilingual; she speaks English, Spanish, Japanese, Chinese, Russian and French. When asked about it she states that she liked learning languages, that it was a hobby.

.

Trivia:

Emily hates to be called by her last name "Kane", as it ties her to her father and she want to be seen as someone apart from him. She also hates to be called Princess, as it refers to her position on the Ark as the Vice Chancellor's daughter. Her temper and her skills in fighting earned her the nickname Warrior Princess.

Emily is the one who first refers to Bellamy and Thalia as 'The King' and 'The Queen' of camp (sarcastically of course).

Emily is rarely seen without her weapon of choice, a katana, and is also known to have multiple knives on her at all times, even when she sleeps. In combat she is individually the most powerful and skilled member of The 100.

Emily has no wish to go back to living under the Chancellor and the council when the rest of the Ark comes down. She is someone who does not want her fate decided by others.

Emily's childhood nicknames, Michi or Kiko, come from her middle name, Michiko.

Emily wore her hair in two braids instead of one when she was younger.

.

Quotes:

"Do _not _call me Kane."

"Don't ever call me Princess."

"The first time I tried to voice an opinion that was different from what my father wanted, I got put in a cell."

"My father is a cold hearted bastard with a God complex…He can go float himself for all I care."

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." – Finn to Emily after seeing her skill with a sword

"Maybe you don't want to antagonize the sword wielding samurai." – Annabeth to Octavia about Emily

"I think that the amount of control anyone has over Emily Kane is…tenuous, at best." – Thalia to Bellamy about Emily

.

Character Theme Songs:

_Chandelier_ by Sia

_Fighter_ by Christina Aguliera


	6. Entering TonDC

**Entering The Grounder Village Tandc**

**.**

"We need to disarm before we enter," Lincoln said, handing over his knife. Octavia followed suit and handed over her sword.

The warriors moved down the line collecting their weapons. Those Sky-People who carried guns and rifles unloaded them before depositing them into the containers.

When it was Emily's turn she put her sword into the container, followed by the combat knife at her waist, the set of throwing knives strapped to her thigh, the small knives she had hidden in seams in her jacket, the twin daggers she had hidden in each of her sleeves…

"Are you quite through?" Clarke asked watching her.

Emily held up a finger signaling her to wait one moment, and then pulled the thin straight blades she had hidden in her boots and added them to the pile as well.

"Yeah," she said, "I think that's it."

One of the warriors collecting their weapons came up to her. Reaching a hand up to her hair he pulled out the metal pin that was holding her braids together and held it up showing the sharpened point.

"Huh," Emily said with a slight smile, "Forgot about that one."

"I see you packed light," said Clarke.

The warrior added it to the rest of her weapons and moved on to Clarke who unloaded her handgun and deposited it into the container along with her knife.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Just a small clip of when the Sky-People including Emily Kane reach the village Tandc

I'm planning to write the whole episode but that will take time.

Please leave a review :)


End file.
